


Silver Lining|云开见日

by prefiringfort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: 所有绝地都会记得那个日子。金色的名字带着暖意渐渐浮现于他们的右手腕上，原力在给予他们指引的同时，也给予了肯定和挑战。有的骑士，或是大师，会将之形容成原力的恩赐。而有的，则戴上护腕，掩盖它的光华。





	Silver Lining|云开见日

**Author's Note:**

> 原力钦定师徒设定。我会尽力狗血的，但主要还是H/C。  
> 即使奎刚金倔得像头无可救药的牛，欧比旺也能改变他的【一部分】心意。

哈纳托斯直直地望向他，将那不完整的圆圈摁在了自己的脸上。焦糊的味道在空气中扩散，金属落地的同时，露出了年轻学徒脸上如肉虫蠕动般的伤痕。

他终于卸下了师徒链接中的屏障，仇恨和愤怒咆哮着冲向奎刚。曾经的绝地学徒举起手腕，露出刻着他师父名字的地方。

“你不配出现在我的手腕上。”哈纳托斯吼道。他能从链接中感受到奎刚的悔恨和震惊，更因此大笑出声。“看看你，奎刚金。我多么希望你当年没有带走我。”摇摇头，他垂首，目光扫过横在地上的亲生父亲。

——下一秒，他扯开了他们的师徒链接。

有如重锤击耳，奎刚拼尽全力才没有倒在地上。在模糊与耳鸣中，起义军冲了进来，而视线边缘处，哈纳托斯的身影一晃而过。

奎刚倒吸一口冷气，从旧梦中清醒过来。他抬起手腕，曾经刻有费莫和哈纳托斯名字的地方，如今一片空白。

他怔怔地望着那儿，不知道是否该感谢原力。他很确定自己还没有准备好，也对未来能否准备好充满怀疑。即使他对生命原力研究许久，也依然对原力的运作方式充满疑问。

眼下，他想道，一片空白的手腕又怎么会看来有些奇怪。

***

奎刚走在圣殿熟悉又陌生的走廊上，朝路过的每一个人微笑。哈纳托斯事件后，大家都向他致以无限同情与歉意，只有少数人明白他真正的需求，在短暂致意后任他独处。那段时间，除了塔尔和他的日常剑术训练，他将自己关在了他和他前任学徒的住所内，整日冥想、哪里都不想去。

讽刺的是，等一切结束之后，回忆过去的线索却变得再容易不过。他甚至能清楚记起塔尔当年问他:“你确定他适合你吗？”时，那隐隐担忧的模样。

噢，他错得多么轻易。他又曾多么固执、愚蠢、盲目。而今，屋内仅剩他一人，于脑海中不停循环他的错误。他退出冥想、盯着手腕，那里依旧空白一片。

是原力在告诉他，他还没有准备好。

他长出口气。

***

塔尔拜托他替她一节课，奎刚想也没想就答应了。“初级原力第三节，对你而言小菜一碟，还能耍耍小花招让幼徒们高兴。”

奎刚笑着摆手，装作嫌她烦人的样子。“知道了。我一定尽力。”

“这是自然。”她在数据板上，将教案划给了他。

待奎刚步入教室，有三十多双充满期待的眼睛齐刷刷望向他的时候，他才意识到这是他自那件事之后头一次与幼徒们离得那么近。

他收起自己的不安，开口道:“我是奎刚.金，负责你们今天的初级原力课程。准备好了吗？”

“是的，大师。”孩子们异口同声。

“那么开始吧。”

初级原力的知识点集中在原力的介绍和对原力摄物的使用上。每每此时，大师们总会利用身边的事物作例子。不过大师们甚少止步于此，为了激励幼徒，他们时常还会展示一下自己的原力操控力，例如令沙粒或石子随心所欲地上下盘旋舞动，这也就是塔尔口中的“小花招”。

奎刚因其与生命原力浓厚的联系，对“小花招”格外得心印手。他引着沙粒飘过幼徒们的头顶，有些孩子甚至站了起来伸手去碰，奎刚便也让沙粒盘旋许久。视线扫过满堂激动的幼徒，他发现仅有一个孩子不那么关心沙粒，而更关心他因操控沙粒而摆动的手。

他将视线停留在他身上许久。这是个体型适中的人类孩子，因良好的饮食与作息而双颊红润。此时他紧盯着大师的手，连奎刚注视起了他也没有发现。

“欧比！”在那幼徒身边的蒙卡拉马里族姑娘显然发现了他的注视。她拉了拉他的袖子，将他从思考中拉了出来。这位叫欧比的学徒猛然抬头，正对上他的视线。

这个男孩有一双好看的蓝绿色眼睛，是奎刚第一件想到的事情。第二件，是他能感受到原力的震颤和推力。他从没想过，当原力提醒他的时候，对象竟然会是如此年幼的学徒。

不，还不是时候。无论原力在暗示他什么，都不是时候。

他收回视线，刻意不再看向那位幼徒。将沙土归回原位，他估算了一下时间，而后状似平静地开口:“还有什么问题吗？”

只有刚刚的蒙卡拉马里族姑娘举起了手。大家均将视线投向了她。奎刚示意她直述无妨。

“大师您好，我是班特。”她鞠了一躬。

“你好，班特。”奎刚颔首。

“我的问题是，我们的手腕上什么时候能出现师父的名字呢？以及，如果没有出现名字的话……是不是就没有成为绝地的可能了？”

“并非如此。”奎刚叹了口气，重新集中起自己的注意力。这些孩子肯定又是听到了什么东拼西凑的消息。“首先，只有绝地骑士和绝地大师的手腕上，才有可能出现未来学徒的姓名。当原力认为绝地和学徒皆准备好了时，它会以显示名字的形式来给予指引。”

他轻喘口气，继续说道:“其次，并非必须得是出现姓名的组合才能成为师徒。事实上，只要是经过师徒链接，双方的手腕都会显示名字。而当大部分手腕空白的骑士或大师发现自己心仪、而又非他人原力引荐的徒弟后，他们会直接与选择的徒弟链接，进而使双方的手腕上出现对方的名字。”

“所以……原力引荐的徒弟是特殊的？”那位名叫欧比的学徒问道。

奎刚在宽大的袖袍中按住了自己微微颤抖的右手。

“是。几乎每一位绝地一生中都至少会有一位。”——然而我的还没有出现，奎刚想道，“据说学徒也会有所感应，但是，不会有名字出现在他的手腕上。”

原力在他的耳边嗡鸣。奎刚暗中抓住他的右手腕。不可能。他……

当那位学徒断开与他的对视后，原力的提醒也消失了。奎刚松了口气，示意幼徒们下课。当他们排着队退出教室的时候，他的视线一直落在那位学徒的身上。他还太小了，才不过五六岁的样子，原力不可能这么早就——

他颤抖着，将双手从袖中探出。左手仍然握着右手的内手腕，他几乎不敢将手挪开。

“请不要。”他似在恳求。“原力在上。”

凝神屏气，他一寸寸地将左手的桎梏除去。待他终于将视线投至手腕上时，发现那里仍然是一片空白。

松了一口气，绝地大师闭上双眼，靠在了身后的墙上。

TBC


End file.
